respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Barrel Shotgun
Free by finishing Tier 6 of the Easter Egg Hunt, 100 Easter Eggs. Last tier of Week 2 Halloween Haunt (Event) Completing Tier 8 of Week 3 in Road to Glory 2016 Completing Tier 5 of Trial 1 in Spooky Nights |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 10 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun|currency = Gold}} dbs4.png|Old Design Of Double Barrel Shotgun. dbs1.png|Double Barrel Shotgun In Menu. dbs2.png|Double Barrel Shotgun Equipped View. dbs3.png|Double Barrel Shotgun Equipped. dbs5.png|Double Barrel Shotgun (The Line Skin) Equipped. dbs7.png|Double Barrel Shotgun (Monstrous Skin) Equipped. 2015-07-06 15.24.10.png|As Seen In-Game. IMG_0572.PNG|Getting a double kills! The Double Barrel Shotgun ''' is the 23rd weapon available and was added during the Elysium update. It costs and is unlocked at level 33; it boasts very high Damage and Agility but has low Range and Accuracy. It holds 10 rounds, making it the Shotgun with the most amount of ammo. Strategy Don't let the '''Double Barrel Shotgun's stats fool you. This is arguably one of the best weapons in Respawnables, able to take out an opponent easily from mid range. The Accuracy is a lie, as it is dead accurate when aimed properly (it has more compact cross-hairs than the Blunderbuss). The Range is the same as the Shotgun's Range, so it can kill Blunderbuss users with ease combined with its high Damage. The reloading speed can also be quite a bummer but that won't be too bad as you are able to fire while reloading. It is also one of the best weapons to take down Elite Enemies as it is able to take down Whiplash with exactly one whole clip, and less shots for weaker elites. However the Damage reduces as the Range increases. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Double Barrel Shotgun is able to inflict an extremely high amount of Damage, which can even one-shot kill the most high armored players. *Highest ammo capacity for a Shotgun (10 rounds). *Decent Accuracy for a Shotgun. *Decent Range for a Shotgun. *Quite fast Agility when equipped. *Stat-wise, it outclasses the Shotgun in every category. *Wide spread makes it good for close combats. *Can shoot while reloading (this interrupts the reload). *Extremely high Damage and Range of a degraded Hunter Shotgun when used with the S.F. Headset. Disadvantages *The Double Barrel Shotgun has a small effective Range. *At long range, its Damage is weak. ** the total amount of Damage depends how many pellets hit the target. *Outclassed by Aristocrat's Shotgun and Hunter Shotgun if S.F. Headset equiped. *It takes about 6 seconds to fully reload the Double Barrel Shotgun. *It uses a pump-action mechanism, which makes you vulnerable to other Shotgun users if you didn't kill the enemy completely. *Weakened against players wearing the Close Quarters Vest, Leprechaun's Hat and Biker Pants. *Like most of the gold weapons it's super expensive *It can be completely nerfed by wearing all of the mentioned above. 'Comparison to the Hunter Shotgun' 1 : The Double Barrel Shotgun has higher Damage than the Hunter Shotgun. 2. The Hunter Shotgun has a longer Range than the Double Barrel Shotgun. 3. The Double Barrel Shotgun has more ammo capacity (10 per clip) than the Hunter Shotgun (6 per clip). 4. Less in Accuracy in mid-long range than the Hunter Shotgun. 5. Hunter Shotgun doesn't need pump action, unlike the Double Barrel Shotgun. Video Trivia *Oddly enough, the Double Barrel Shotgun has a bullpup feeding system indicated by the six feeding cylinders in the rear of gun which could have added up to 12 rounds rather then 10. *It was the best Shotgun in the Game until DLE introduced the Hunter Shotgun, which combined with S.F. Headset is much better. *The Double Barrel Shotgun is often used in multiplayer, especially during the Easter Holiday Update as every last egg makes a difference. * This weapon was a very popular and widely used weapon until the Close Quarters Vest piece made you resistant to 60% of the Double Barrel Shotgun's Damage. By aiming carefully at point blank range, it can still OHKO. * This weapon isn't based on anything, due to the fact that it uses a pump action function, whereas the real life Double Barrel Shotgun's '''are break action. * It's new skin was released during the Easter Egg Hunt. It has some decoration on it, but the skin also changes the icon in the shop. * It takes one whole round of 10 bullets to kill Whiplash (when he's at full Health) if you're at close-enough Range, while it will only take 4-5 bullets to kill him if you equip the S.F. Headset! * It is possible to get a double kill if 2 players have really low health while being near one another. * If a player wears the Leprechaun's Hat, along with the Biker Pants and the Close Quarters Vest, the player will not take any damage at all even if the enemy is wearing the S.F. Headset! * The '''Double Barrel Shotgun '''han been nerfed THREE times in past events. * Due to many positive feedbacks from players about the Siege Cannon's new '''Aqua Skin during the Hand Grenade Fest 3 (Event), that same skin was brought back for many different beloved "classic" weapons: Revolver and Stig Rifle; thus, making these 4 the only weapons in the game to have the same skin (on the other hand, the Little Italy, Airsoft SMG, Heavy Machine Gun and the SMG Howling are the only 3 weapons to share the same skin, Crimson Skin). * This weapon shares the same stats as the Automatic Shotgun. Tips * It is suggested to wear armors that provide you Health as you'll get most of the kills at close range. * However, if you are good at taking out enemies at mid range then, wearing anything that provides you Agility and Accuracy is suggested (14% Agility and 10% Accuracy or more). * Do not go in open spaces where players with long range weapons can easily kill you. * This weapon can kill almost anyone at close range in a single shot. Hence, another player with the same weapon can give you tough competition. Wear Close Quarters Vest to avoid getting killed by another Double Barrel Shotgun user in a single shot. * The Close Quarters Vest's 60% Damage reduction from '''Double Barrel Shotgun '''requires 2-3 shots to the body (hardly depending on the Range). * If you are standing too far away from an opponent, instead of going towards him, hide somewhere and let him come near you, in your Shotgun's effective area where you can kill him easily. * With the S.F. Headset, the Damage increases by 50%. With this extra Damage boost, you can OHKO any enemy from 30% longer Range than without the headset. Killing Whiplash is much easier and you can kill him within 4-5 shots. * This weapon along with the Scoped Assault Rifle are the first 2 weapons to get a second skin (at the same time). See also *Nightmare *Shotgun *Blunderbuss *Automatic Shotgun *Hunter Shotgun *Aristocrat's Shotgun * Burial Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Gold Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons